Jeremy Kyle: In Need of Recovery
by LikeThreeOlives
Summary: Carla, Peter, Frank, Leanne and many others, all on the Jeremy Kyle Show!
1. Carla Connor's On The Show

A/N: In this story, the trial never happened. Carla was raped by Frank and is still a recovering alcoholic. Peter and Carla are together, but were not in a relationship when Frank raped her. And, Leanne still doesn't know about the affair. Hope you all enjoy and please review, it makes me want to write more!

_**Jeremy Kyle: My fiancée raped me and then accused me of cheating.**_

_Jeremy_: Welcome to the show, ladies and gentlemen. Now, on today's programme, I have with me a young woman, who was in denial for a good _six_ months, so much so that she almost married a man she didn't love and ended up paying the dire consequences! Carla Connor's on the show, ladies and gentlemen.

_*Applause as Carla walks in and sits down slowly*_

_Jeremy_: Hello Carla. Now, it was you that actually phoned the show, wasn't it?

_Carla_: 'Ello, Jeremy. And, _yeah_, it were. I'm just _so_ sick and tired of everythin' and the looks I get in the street! People don't believe me and I just... I want _him_ out'ta me life for good. I want everyone to know the truth.

_Jeremy_: Now, why don't you start by telling us all, your side of everything that's happened because it's not just this one incident, is it? You've been through _quite_ an ordeal and not just from meeting your ex-partner, but growing up as well.

_Carla_: Yeah, well, we've all been through a lot, ay' we? I didn't wanna skulk around and get nothin' out'ta me life. So, I started up me own nicker company. Underworld. It were goin' fine, actually. Until, recession 'it and orders dropped like everyone 'ad caught the plague.

_Jeremy_: All of _this_ actually started because of Underworld though, didn't it?

_Carla_: Yeah, I sp'ose it did. Me and 'Chelle, me best mate, we were runnin' out of orders and Frank offered to 'elp. We desperately needed the contract, so Maria, me other bezzie, she went round there because I was busy with somethin'.

_Jeremy_: Ladies and Gentlemen, I have information here from Frank's personal statement, that Maria tried to lead him on. Is that correct?

_Carla_: To hell, it weren't. _He_ tried it on with 'er and then she ran when he tried to kiss her again. She told me.

_Jeremy_: So, if he tried it on with her, why did you still go through with the deal?

_Carla_: We were desperate.

_Jeremy_: Okay, so tell us what happened, after you got the contract.

_Carla_: Frank, he seemed dead nice. Offered to take me out t' lunch and everythin'. But, after a while, it was like everythin' was movin' too fast and I couldn't think straight. Me brain was a right ol' mess. He proposed and I dunno, I said, yeah, why not? I didn't know what I was thinkin'.

_Jeremy_: Were you ever in love with him?

_*Carla pauses to think and shakes her head, tears roll down her face before she's offered a tissue.*_

_Carla_: Nah, hard as nail's me. I know he loved me though.

_Jeremy_: Some might say he was obsessed?

_Carla_: May-be, yeah.

_Jeremy_: You led him on?

_Carla_: Well, _yeah_, but I did't mean t'.

_Jeremy_: Because, you were in love with someone else.

_Carla_: ... Yeah.

_Jeremy_: Peter Barlow's on the show, ladies and gentlemen.

_*Applause as Peter enters and takes a seat next to Carla*_


	2. Introducing Peter Barlow

A/N: Hope you guys like this next chapter! Please let me know what you think and thank you all so much for the reviews so far! They make me super happy! _**  
><strong>_

_**Jeremy Kyle: My fiancée raped me and then accused me of cheating.**_

_Jeremy_: Previously on the show, we spoke to a _Miss_ Carla Connor, who told us about the beginning of her relationship with one, Frank Foster. Peter Barlow is now on the show with us, ladies and gentlemen and we'll see what twists this story has for us to uncover.

_*Applause as Peter walks in and sits down next to Carla*_

_Jeremy_: Peter Barlow?

_Peter_: Yeah, that's right.

_Jeremy_: Describe your relationship with Carla for us? Because I'm getting a few mixed signals from your personal statement. Your wife seems to think there is more to your relationship than just friendship. Is she correct?

_Peter_: Despite what Leanne thinks, we're just good mates. Ain't that right, Car'?

_*Peter smiles encouragingly at Carla, who smiles back lovingly and nods*_

_Jeremy_: Just good friends?

_Peter_: Yeah, I'm helpin' Carla through a few problems at the moment. I'm a recovering alcoholic and she's been havin' a few troubles with 'er drink lat'ly. So, I'm _tryin_' to offer 'er some support and with everythin' that's gone on with Frank, I wanna be there for 'er.

_Jeremy_: And, Leanne isn't too happy about how often you leave to help Carla, is she, Peter?

_Peter_: We never really talk about it.

_Jeremy_: I admire how dedicated you are to helping your friends. Not many people would be that loyal.

_Carla_: He's a good man is our Peter.

_Jeremy_: Calling Leanne onto the show, ladies and gentlemen.

_*Leanne walks in, looking a little annoyed, and sits down next to Peter, taking his hand in hers spitefully.*_

_Jeremy_: Leanne?

_Leanne_: Yeah, that's me.

_Jeremy_: Why don't you tell us a little bit about your relationship with Peter?

_Leanne_: Well, I look after his son, Simon, alot, when he's busy with work. He's _always_ busy now and we were trying for our own baby, but his heart weren't in it, so...

_*Jeremy turns to look at Peter, who's busy smiling at Carla.*_

_Jeremy_: Why didn't you want a baby with your wife? Not that it's any of my business, but _surely_ that's the thing most couples want to do after they get married.

_Peter_: We tried an' it just _weren't_ workin'. It'd cost loads'a money, an' we couldn't afford it.

_Leanne_: More like you were too busy shakin' up with 'er.

_*Leanne points the finger at Carla.*_

_Carla_: Aye, love, your failed marriage ain't got nought to do with me.

_Jeremy_: You were in _love_ with this man though, weren't you, Carla?

_Carla_: Yeah, I was. But, Leanne _already_ knew that.

_Peter_: No-one can 'elp how they feel, let's all just leave it, aye.

_*Peter pulls his hand away from Leanne.*_

_Jeremy_: After the break, we'll be speaking to the mother of Frank Foster, who claims Carla is making up these vial rape rumours to spit her only son. We'll be back soon, don't go away.


End file.
